


Five Times Skeppy Got Friend-Zoned and the One Time He Didn't

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU, BBH has a nightmare, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendzone, Gay, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Humor, I'm so tired, ITS HAPPY NO ANGST YET, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Muffins, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Prom, Requited Love, Romance, Skephalo, THIS TOOK FUCKING FOREVER- (excuse my language), Timeskips, actually #4 has some angst, based on the fact that Bad's always friend zoning skeppy, bg dreamnotfound, highschool!au, i did not read through this to edit it so-, i keep swearing bc I'm FINALLY FINISHED-, its just fucking gay, lots of them - Freeform, minor tapl/spifey, or At Least an Attempt at Humor, skeppy's dumb and stubborn asf, they're really trying to wingman them, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: The title's pretty self explanatory.~~~Sometimes we fly but then fall at the sound of a word.(my summaries aren't getting better, i'm starting to wonder why i try)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - mentioned, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605
Comments: 72
Kudos: 775
Collections: Cute MCYT





	Five Times Skeppy Got Friend-Zoned and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN IN THE WORKS. FOR THREE. DAYS. NONSTOP WRITING. AND MY HANDS AREN'T EVEN DEAD IT'S MY BRAIN THAT'S DEAD, MY HANDS ARE FINE FOR SOME REASON. 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy. please read. it's a really long one. sorry about that qwq. i really do hope you enjoy it, though, it's the most work i've ever put into a oneshot lol
> 
> enjoy!!! <3
> 
> ~donut

**1**

“You know, you’ve gotta tell Darryl to stop giving you so many blueberry muffins,” Spifey said one day during lunch, “It’s the only flavor you ever get.”

Skeppy frowned. “But it’s my favorite flavor, and no one makes them like he does.”

“Do you think it tastes better because he bakes them with love?” snickered Vurb. Skeppy turned to glare at his friend.

“I never should have told you guys anything,” he groaned, dropping his head onto the lunch table.

Everyone laughed. “You know, he probably does like you back,” TapL shrugged, his arm draped loosely around Spifey’s shoulders. “There’s no way he would’ve gone through so many problems to be your friend otherwise.”

“But that’s just him,” Skeppy said, his voice somewhat muffled from his face being flat on the table, “He’s just so nice.” 

Finn shook his head as he stood up to throw his lunch away. “You’re so whipped,” he said as he walked away. 

Skeppy groaned from his spot. “I know I am.”

“Seriously, though, Zak, he gives you a muffin  _ every _ day. They always seem fresh too,” Spifey said, pointing his fork at the half eaten muffin on Skeppy’s lunch tray, “That takes dedication and time that he’s willing to give to you.”

“You guys are just overthinking it,” Skeppy replied, despite the way his stomach did flips at the possibility of Bad liking him. “He’s just kind. He’d be willing to do that for anyone.”

TapL looked at him exasperatedly. “Do you see Darryl giving a fresh blueberry muffin to Clay or George everyday?”

“No, but-”

“Exactly! And when he  _ does _ give muffins to them, they’re obviously not as well made as yours.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Skeppy exclaimed, playing the devil’s advocate on himself. Finn came back and sat down at their table.

“But it  _ does _ , Zak,” Spifey interrupted, “He’s closer to them, he’s known them longer, yet he gives more of an effort for you.”

Skeppy bit his lip as he processed Spifey’s words. Finally, he shook his head. “Don’t give me false hope, guys,” he said defeatedly, “I’d be lucky if Darryl could ever like a guy like me.”

His friends groaned, yet they looked at him sadly as he stood up to put his lunch away. As soon as he left the listening proximity, they broke out into conversation.

~~~

“Hey, Zak, what are you doing here?”

Skeppy had been aimlessly wandering around the school before going to the library. He’d forgotten that Bad usually went to the library during his freetime, and wondered to himself if his legs had purposefully taken him there.

“Arran tried taking my toes again,” Skeppy smiled at his friend, “I had to escape somehow.”

Bad laughed, his face breaking out into a smile, and Skeppy could only admire how his green eyes brightened and the dimples that appeared on his face. He felt an urge to trace his hands around his lips, and he couldn’t deny the part of him that wanted to place a gentle kiss around those same lips. However, he decidedly just smiled at his friend as his laughter subsided.

“I saw you during lunch,” Bad admitted, “You never ate your muffin.”

Skeppy’s eyes widened and he was about to break into a spur of apologies for throwing away Bad’s hard work before Bad continued speaking.

“Do you want a different flavor? Eating blueberry muffins everyday has gotta get boring at  _ some _ time, right?” Bad looked at the junior with consideration in his eyes.

Skeppy smiled dotingly at Bad, thanking whatever god was listening for giving him such a kind friend in his life(even if it wouldn’t amount to anything else). “No,” Skeppy replied, “It’s fine, Darryl. It tastes good as long as it’s from you.”

Bad looked at him in surprise before beaming at the younger. Skeppy’s heart stuttered as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you like them, Zak,” he said before walking out of the library and down the hallway. 

Skeppy stood in his spot dumbstruck, his heart beating rapidly while his skin burned underneath his shirt. He knew his face was heating, and he ducked his head down and away from the knowing eyes of the librarian on his way out.

~~~

“You’re telling me-” Finn started, his voice raspy and groggy from being woken up, “That you’re calling me at five in the morning to find out how to make muffins?”

Skeppy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he leaned against the counter down stairs. “Well…”

“Are these for Darryl?” he asked, completely done with his pining friends. It had only been one month since Spifey and Tapl had stopped dancing around each other-- he deserved a longer break. 

Skeppy blushed as he hummed in confirmation. “I wanted to give back to him for all the times that he made muffins for me.”

Finn groaned into his pillow. He hated his friends. He hated them so much.

“I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

~~~

“Zak, I hate you.”

“I know, Finn.”

“I really hate you.”

“I know.”

“Have I mentioned I hate you?”

Skeppy groaned as he stopped pushing the cart in the supermarket. It was currently 5:48 AM, and the two were looking for specific ingredients for the muffins Zak wanted to bake.

“Why couldn’t you have just made these last night?” Finn asked, scrolling through the ingredients list on his phone. He yawned.

“Because I wanted it to be meaningful to Darryl, like how he always makes my muffins fresh.”

Finn looked at him disbelievingly. Despite that being a possibility, he doubted Bad would care as long as it came from Skeppy. Skeppy stared back at him before he broke, scratching the back of his neck as he scanned the shelves. “Darryl wanted to play Minecraft with me.”

Finn looked at his friend who was searching for something on the shelves of the aisle. He smiled to himself as he huffed. “You’ve got it bad, man,” he said, “We need some flour.”

Skeppy nodded and the two walked down the aisle to find the rest of the ingredients.

~~~

“Finn, if you don’t put that sugar down, I’m going to commit murder.”

Finn snickered as he teasingly tipped the sugar bag a little further.

“Finn,” Skeppy warned, his eyes watching the sugar cautiously, “Don’t you dare.”

He tipped the bag just a little further before Skeppy tackled his friend to the floor, pushing him and the sugar away from the bowl.

“You sure are defensive,” he laughed, clutching the sugar bag tightly.

“If you ruin these muffins I’ll get Arran to steal your toes,” Skeppy replied, sticking his tongue out at Finn. Finn raised an eyebrow but he handed the sugar to Skeppy, and the tanner male considered that a win.

“You’re such a simp.”

He was hit by a handful of flour not a minute later.

~~~

Skeppy and Finn arrived at school ten minutes late, Bad’s muffins in tow. The two apologized as they barged into their classroom, disrupting whatever lecture their English teacher was teaching.

“And why are you two late?” Mr. Yemil asked, raising an eyebrow at his students. The two were panting, out of breath, still wearing their backpacks. He eyed the plastic container Skeppy was holding, patiently waiting for them to catch their breaths. 

“We were making something,” Finn said, and Mr. Yemil understood almost immediately. He smirked at Skeppy, who pointedly avoided the teacher’s eye contact-- and it wasn’t from embarrassment of being late. 

“Alright, take a seat boys. Zak, could you stay after class for a minute?” He asked. 

Skeppy nodded as he made his way to his seat in the back.

“Why are you guys so late?” Vurb whispered to them as they sat down. 

“Zak wanted to bake muffins for Darryl,” Finn replied, grinning at Skeppy.

“What a simp.”

They both snickered as Skeppy threw crumpled pieces of paper at them. 

~~~

“What did he need?” Spifey asked as Skeppy emerged from their English classroom.

“Nothing important,” Skeppy dismissed, “Just gave me some advice.”

Tapl and Spifey both looked through the window on the classroom door to find Mr. Yemil happily munching on a muffin whilst admiring his wedding ring. They glanced at each other before shrugging and they ran to catch up with Skeppy.

~~~

“Darryl!” Skeppy yelled, making a beeline for the male, “I made you something!”

Bad turned around to find the Junior practically bouncing as he hid something behind his back. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at his friend, narrowing his eyes. “Is this a troll, Zak?”

Skeppy laughed and shook his head, not noticing how Bad’s friends and his own were recording the scene. It was lunch time, and despite the commotion of the cafeteria, the two seemed to be wrapped up in their own world.

“No, I swear it’s not,” Skeppy replied, “Just close your eyes.”

Bad smiled fondly, though he crossed his arms, leaning on one of his legs. “Are you sure, Zak?”

Skeppy frowned and shook his head. “Darryl, I swear it isn't!”

He huffed and closed his eyes. “It better not be.”

“No, I think you’ll like this a lot,” Skeppy said, opening the plastic container which held two chocolate chip muffins. “Alright, open your eyes!” 

Bad opened his eyes to find Skeppy beaming at him, holding the container in his face. He grabbed the plastic and looked inside, his face lighting up immediately at what he saw.

“Muffins!” he exclaimed, picking one up from the container, “Ooh, and it’s chocolate chip too!”

“Do you like it?” Skeppy asked, bashful. He knew his face was hot as he awaited Bad’s reply.

“Yeah! This is the best, Zak, thank you!” 

Bad took a bite out of the muffin, humming as he chewed and swallowed. “It’s a bit burned. Where’d you get these?”

“I made them with Finn,” Skeppy explained, “I wanted to give back to you for always making those blueberry muffins for me, so we whipped these up this morning. Sorry if it’s bad.”

Bad’s face visibly softened, and he gave him a fond smile as he placed the muffin back in the container. He gave Skeppy a hug, sending him a bright grin. “Thanks, Zak, that’s really thoughtful of you,” he said, “You’re a really good friend.”

Skeppy felt his heart fly and shrivel up simultaneously. 

  
  


**2**

“Hey, Zak, wanna play some Minecraft later?” Spifey asked. It was a Friday, and despite the tests coming up that week, the boys’ sleep and study schedules hadn’t become any better.

“No, not today, sorry,” Skeppy replied, “I still need to go Christmas present shopping.”

TapL cocked an eyebrow. “You said that last week.”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed, putting his face in his hands. “I’ve gotten a present for everyone except Darryl.”

“Ooh~” Vurb snickered, “You gonna get him a ring?”

Skeppy’s face flushed, and he immediately threw his pencil at his friend. It didn’t matter how appealing it  _ could _ have been to someday marry Bad-- it would never happen anyway.

“Shut up,” he muttered, picking up his books as he left his laughing friends.

He left the classroom and found his locker, entering the code on the lock to open it. He had no idea what to get for Bad-- for all his other friends, he had a general idea of what he needed to buy-- some makeup and nail polish for Finn, random framed toe pictures for Vurb, etc. However, when it came to Bad, his longtime crush, he had no idea on what to get the Senior. 

“Hey, Zak!”

Speak of the devil. Or, in Skeppy’s opinion, angel. No one needed to know that, though.

“Hey, Darryl,” he smiled, turning around to face his friend. He waited for the older male to catch up before they walked out of the school together. 

“What are you doing later?”

“Nothing much,” he lied, smiling at the green-eyed male.

“Ooh! Do you wanna come check out the new arcade at the mall with me then?” Bad asked.

He still had to get Bad a Christmas present before next week, and he wasn’t sure when he’d be free during the exams. But with him looking at him so earnestly, smiling so widely, his eyes shining excitedly-- how could he say no to that? (You say no, you simp.)

“Sure,” he replied, fondly smiling as Bad began rambling on things to do while they were there. 

~~~

“So you can’t play Minecraft with us, but instead you can go on a date with Bad?” Spifey asked, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

“It’s not a date,” Skeppy’s voice came through the other side of the call.

“Sure it isn’t,” TapL replied behind him as he entered the room. Spifey turned around to give his boyfriend an adoring look as TapL handed him a cup of water.

“Harvey’s there with you?” Skeppy asked.

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend,” Spifey replied as TapL gave him a hug from behind, resting his head atop Spifey’s. He leaned into the touch.

“Ugh, yuck,” Skeppy groaned from his side of the call.

Spifey laughed. “You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah, Yeah.”

The three shared a laugh before sitting in a comfortable silence. TapL placed a kiss on Spifey’s head, and the latter hummed in content.

“You know, I’m really happy for you guys,” Skeppy said suddenly, “I’m glad you guys figured it out.”

TapL and Spifey shared a look of surprise before letting a fond smile grace their lips.

“Thanks, Zak,” TapL replied, “You’ll get there too.”

Skeppy sighed from his side of the call. “I’m not sure,” he replied, “But thanks anyway. I should get going to meet Darryl at the arcade soon.”

Spifey sighed at his friend. “Have fun, man.”

“Yeah,” he said, “I will.”

Skeppy disconnected from the call, leaving TapL and Spifey alone in silence. Spifey looked up. “Were we ever that bad?”

“Doubt it,” TapL replied, “But I honestly don’t know.”

“Oh, please,” a new voice joined the call, “You two were insufferable.”

“Shut up, Jacob.”

~~~

Skeppy was right. He did have lots of fun at the arcade with Bad. However, he was still at a loss of what to get the older boy-- he hadn’t really shown any hidden interests that Skeppy could use as inspiration. 

“Ooh, Zak, look over there!” Bad exclaimed, interrupting Skeppy’s thoughts. He was pointing to a claw machine, and Skeppy grimaced.

“You realise that all those things do is steal your money, right?” He replied, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

“Yeah, but look at what’s there, Zak!” 

Skeppy glanced back at the claw machine, noting multiple stuffed animals. He turned back to his friend in confusion. “There’s a bunch of stuffed animals, so?”

Bad looked at him in exasperation. “There’s a duck plushie! It looks so cute!”

He turned to find the duck plushie, and winced as he noticed the position of it. “What’s so special about a duck?”

“I love ducks, Zak,” Bad replied, “But we don’t have to get it. It looks a little trapped in there anyway.”

Skeppy nodded as they walked away, but his mind was racing a mile a minute. Ducks. He grinned to himself as he pulled Bad to a dancing game. He had Bad’s present under control. 

~~~

“You’re telling me that you got us like two presents and you got Darryl  _ five _ ?” TapL asked his friend in exasperation. “Dude, what the hell?”

“I got carried away,” Skeppy groaned, holding all of Bad’s presents in his arms. “They all looked really cute and then I imagined him with them and then-”

He cut off his rant at the sight of Spifey shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Hey, I-”

“Merry Christmas, Zak!” 

Skeppy froze mid sentence and slowly turned to face Bad. With a rapidly beating heart, he gave him a wobbly smile. “Merry Christmas, Darryl.”

Bad gave him a bright grin, flushing slightly as he held a neatly wrapped present in his hands. Skeppy smiled lovingly at the boy, and the two stood there smiling at each other for a few minutes. Zelk cleared his throat, which resulted in Spifey elbowing him and everyone else groaning. Skeppy and Bad were released from their trance and began laughing slightly.

“Here,” Skeppy said, “These are all for you.” He shrugged his shoulders to lift the pile of presents up a bit, and relished in the easy Bad’s eyes widened. 

“Zak, that’s…” he started, counting the presents, “You absolute  _ muffinhead _ ! That’s  _ five  _ presents!”

Skeppy blushed. His shoulders tensed in fear of Bad not liking his presents. “I got a bit carried away.”

“Yeah, no kidding!” he replied, his shock slowly becoming a grin. “This is amazing, Zak, thank you so much!”

Skeppy let his shoulders relax, falling into an easy smile. “Wanna take them now?”

Bad nodded ecstatically, setting his own present for Skeppy down on a nearby table. The two of them sat down and Skeppy watched as Bad gleefully opened his presents. The first one was a duck plushie, which was very similar to the one they saw at the arcade. Bad cooed at the animal, hugging it tightly to his chest. He looked at Skeppy with sparkling eyes.

“Thank you, Zak,” he said softly, “It’s amazing.”

Skeppy blushed and nodded, urging Bad to continue opening his gifts. The second one was a mug with a duck on it that said “Quack!” and the third one was a duck onesie, to both of which Bad squealed with excitement. The fourth present was a black hoodie with a duck on it, and Bad’s eyes sparkled as he slipped the hoodie over his head. Skeppy nearly doubled over at the sight, his face burning furiously while Bad cuddled the duck plushie in his new hoodie. His fantasies were right-- Bad looked adorable as fuck wearing his presents.

“And here’s the last present,” Skeppy said, handing Bad a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. 

Bad took it, and examined the box curiously. He meticulously unwrapped it, and opened the lid. He gasped and broke out into a smile, pulling out the present. Skeppy had gotten him a necklace with a duck charm on it, and he smiled gratefully at the boy. Skeppy grinned as he pulled out a matching necklace from under his own shirt.

“We’re matching, Darryl,” he said, his face going soft as Bad unclasped the necklace and put it around his own neck, clapping his hands together happily. 

“Thank you so much, Zak,” Bad replied gratefully, his voice dripping in thankfulness, “This means so much to me.”

“Do you like them?”

Bad looked at him, his face saying it all before he even spoke. “Of course I do,” he smiled, “Now we have friendship charms!”

Skeppy couldn’t help but smile adoringly at Bad. “Merry Christmas, Darryl.”

“Merry Christmas, Zak.”

**3**

Skeppy usually enjoyed parties. He usually enjoyed taking it to the dance floor, he usually enjoyed getting wasted on Saturday nights. He usually enjoyed mocking the stupidity of his friends, collecting blackmail to use against them once they were sober. However, today, he leaned against the wall, absentmindedly swirling the liquid in his cup as he watched Bad dance with another girl.

He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t jealous at all. No, he was just being a protective friend, making sure that Bad wasn’t manipulated or anything tonight. No, watching this girl blush and giggle at Bad’s actions and words did not make his blood boil at all. Not in the slightest. 

“You’re  _ so _ jealous.”

Skeppy stopped glaring at the two to turn towards Vurb, who smirked at him knowingly. He leaned against the wall next to Skeppy, his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not jealous,” Skeppy grumbled, turning back to look towards Bad and his newfound dance partner.

“You’re such a bad liar,” he stated, laughing slightly at his friend’s face looked so sour at the sight of Bad with someone other than him.

“I’m not,” Skeppy replied. “Hold on, is she-- She is  _ so _ flirting with him! What the fuck?!”

“Sure,” Vurb said, sighing at his friend’s stupidity. “Why don’t you just like… go up there and get your man back?”

“He’s not my man,” Skeppy bitterly spat, sipping angrily from his cup. Vurb watched his friend as his glare hardened. 

“She’s-- she’s fucking grinding on him now! Does he even notice?!” Skeppy exclaimed suddenly, motioning towards Bad who was carelessly dancing.

“She’s not doing anything except for dancing with him, Zak,” Vurb sighed. He wasn’t wrong-- the crowd had pushed the two together slightly, but they still kept their personal space. The two weren’t even close to touching one another.

“Arran,” Skeppy said, “Are you  _ blind _ ? Look at how close the two of them are!”

Vurb looked back at the two and shook his head. “They’re literally not even touching. You’re so sensitive.”

Skeppy sputtered. “I’m not fucking sensitive. I’m just looking out for Darryl.”

“Zak, he’s  _ older _ than you. He knows how to take care of himself at parties,” Vurb replied, “Just admit that you’re jealous. You wish that it was you that was dancing with him, not whoever that girl is. You wish that he’d be having fun with  _ you _ right now.”

Skeppy avoided eye contact with Vurb, silently grumbling under his breath. Vurb sighed.

“I will eat your toes if you don’t admit that you’re jealous.”

He immediately recoiled, eyes widening at his friend. “You wouldn’t-- Who am I kidding, yes, you would,” Skeppy muttered, “Fine! I  _ am _ jealous. It’s not fair, I’m the one who asked to come with him here, and he’s not even spending time with me! Who the hell even is that girl? I bet she doesn’t have anything matching with him. What’s  _ she _ got that I don’t have?”

Vurb smiled, stopping the recording on his phone. “Well, now that you’re being honest with yourself, I’ll see you later,” he replied, waving Skeppy goodbye. “Go get your man.”

“He’s not my man,” Skeppy sighed bitterly. With no Vurb to distract him, he was forced to watch as Bad continued dancing with the blonde girl on the dance floor. How annoying. She probably doesn’t even know he likes ducks. 

Skeppy watched as Wilbur Soot, a Senior like Bad, made his way onto the table. He held up his guitar, grinning at the crowd below him. 

“Are you ready?” he yelled. The response of the crowd was cheers. The Senior’s smile grew. “This one is for you, Niki!”

Skeppy had an urge to cover his ears as the crowd grew seemingly louder than he thought possible. Bad was elbowing the girl he was dancing with, who seemed to be hiding her face in her hands. Skeppy raised an eyebrow as he took another sip of his drink.

“Well, it’s 2:45 pm,” Wilbur began singing (although he seemed to just be yelling), his smile growing wider as the crowd began singing with him. Skeppy had the urge to just leave, and he would have, if he hadn’t known Bad was still there.

The song continued, the volume of the crowd and Wilbur increasing with every verse. Finally, Wilbur paused, causing everyone in the crowd to stop as well. He eyed the girl Bad was dancing with, seemingly ‘mentally communicating’ with her. She shook her head multiple times before Bad shoved her forward, which resulted in multiple cheers as she reluctantly made her way onto the table. Wilbur grinned at her, both their faces flushing, and Skeppy felt himself relax once he realised that the girl really didn’t have her eyes on Bad at all. 

The girl began singing, and the crowd erupted in a mixture of cheering and singing along. She looked embarrassed yet thankful for the support, and Wilbur began singing along, which seemingly boosted her confidence by a lot. By the end of the song, the two were shouting, although their focus was only on each other. The crowd began chanting for the two to kiss, and Wilbur wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She laughed, hiding her face in her hands as she blushed, before he swooped down to capture her lips in his. The crowd practically screamed and this time Skeppy did cover his ears, although he caught Bad cheering them on and cooing at the sight of the couple. Skeppy couldn’t help but grin too, because his nerves were not on edge anymore, and Bad seemed to be awkwardly standing there, which meant that it was a perfect opportunity for him to, as Vurb would say, get his man.

“Darryl!” 

Bad turned around to face Skeppy, and his face broke out into a grin. “Zak!”

“You having a good time?” he asked, as if he hadn’t been watching him the entire night.

“Yeah!” he exclaimed, before yawning. Skeppy checked his watch. It was 12:58 AM. “I’m getting kinda tired though.”

Skeppy nodded, outstretching his hand for his friend. “That makes sense. It’s pretty late now, Darryl. We should go home now.”

Bad yawned again, and he nodded sleepily as he took Skeppy’s hand. Skeppy intertwined their fingers, ignoring how his heart fluttered. The two made their way out the door, but Bad insisted they thank Dream for inviting them. Dream looked at the two knowingly before waving them off, politely thanking Bad for coming before rushing to Sapnap’s aid in exploding sausages with his microwave. As he left, he heard George yelling after the two, and he smiled to himself. It had been a good night.

~~~

Skeppy kept his eyes on the road as Bad dozed off in the front passenger seat. His head was smothered against the car window and their hands were still intertwined. 

“Hey, Zak?” Bad asked sleepily.

Skeppy hummed in response.

“Thanks for convincing me to get out tonight,” he muttered, his voice slurring his words together slightly. “I really needed it.”

Skeppy nodded and reassuringly squeezed Bad’s hand. “No problem, Darryl.”

“You’re a really good friend,” Bad whispered.

Skeppy only smiled sadly at his friend, who had fallen asleep. As Skeppy continued driving towards their neighborhood, he kept his hand tightly in Bad’s.

**4**

Skeppy appreciated sleep a lot. It was one of the few things that kept him sane, and it was also one of the many things he neglected. Despite Bad’s many health lectures, he really still needed to fix his sleep schedule (besides, he wasn’t going to listen to Bad until  _ he _ fixed his own sleep schedule himself). However, he didn’t appreciate being woken up from the middle of the rare times when he slept, especially not at four in the morning.

Bad was calling. Why was Bad calling?

“Hello?” Skeppy asked, his voice low and gravely from being tired. “Darryl, it’s like… so early..”

“Sorry, did… am I bothering you?” he sniffed. Skeppy shot up in his bed immediately, waking up completely. 

“No,” Skeppy shook his head, despite knowing Bad couldn’t see him. “You’re not a bother at all.”

“That’s… that’s good.”

Skeppy heard Bad take a shaky breath, and his heart immediately broke. Bad was sweet, he was kind, he was compassionate. Bad didn’t deserve to be crying at four in the morning, he didn’t deserve to cry at all in Skeppy’s opinion.

“What’s wrong, Darryl?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” Bad replied, despite it being a blatant lie. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Bullshit,” Skeppy said, his heart sinking as Bad didn’t follow up with a ‘ _ Language! _ ’ He cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” he sniffled.

“No, but you wanted to,” Skeppy replied, his worries increasing by the second. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Bad stubbornly answered, and Skeppy heard Bad shuffling around on his side of the call. 

“That’s a lie, Darryl,” he pointed out, “Come on. Don't you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Zak,” he said, “I just had a nightmare.”

“What happened?” Skeppy asked, his voice barely louder than a bare whisper. 

“I… it was bad,” he started out shakily, “I dreamt… I dreamt that I came out to you guys. To everyone, all my friends. And… and then you all turned me away. First it was Vincent, and then Clay and George and Nick, and then…”

Skeppy waited patiently, despite his racing thoughts. Coming out? Did that mean what Skeppy thought it meant? What he  _ hoped _ it meant? He shook his head. No, Bad was upset. He was crying. Skeppy shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts. Not now, at least.

“And then there was you,” Bad whispered, so quietly that Skeppy could barely hear it on his side of the call. “You… you wouldn’t let me near you… you called me… you called me something. The f… f thingy. And then you slapped me. You told me to stay away from you because I was disgusting.”

Skeppy could hear Bad sobbing on his side of the call, and his heart broke for him. He wanted to do so much, he wanted to kiss Bad’s tears away, he wanted to hug Bad’s hurt away, and he wanted to  _ be _ there for Bad. Skeppy frowned as he formulated a response.

“Darryl,” he said, continuing once he heard a soft hum of acknowledgement from Bad, “You’re not disgusting. You’re… you’re nowhere near disgusting.”

“I would  _ never _ do that to you, okay? Whether you’re gay, straight, or maybe you’re an entirely different species, you’re still Darryl. You’re still my friend, the one who loves ducks, the one who is always there for everyone else, and the one who always makes me smile.”

“You’re a wonderful person, no matter what. I’ll always be your friend, and I’ll never let you get away from me, no matter how annoying you find me. You’re not disgusting, Darryl, you’re… you’re beautiful, you’re adorable, you’re sweet, you’re… you’re just  _ you _ . And I love you so much, because you’re you. You mean so much to me, Darryl. I’d… I’d kill myself if I did anything to ever hurt you.”

He heard Bad giggle on the other side of the call and he smiled to himself. “Don’t say that, Zak,” he chided, “But thank you. A lot. I love you too, you muffinhead.”

Skeppy ignored how his face burned at Bad’s words, and how his heart rapidly beat against his chest. “You feeling better now?”

He heard Bad yawn from his side of the call before yawning himself. He’d forgotten how early in the morning it was. 

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Bad said, “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for. Good night, Zak.”

Skeppy would also ignore the way his heart crumbled at Bad’s words. He forced a smile onto his face despite the other boy being unable to see him. “Good night, Darryl.”

Bad ended the call, and Skeppy put his phone back onto the bedside table. He curled in on himself as Bad’s words repeated through his head. “ _ Friend, friend, friend. _ ” It was all they ever were. It was all they ever would be. Somehow, knowing that hurt Skeppy more than hearing the tears of Bad through the phone. As he laid down in bed at four in the morning, he went to sleep with a heavy heart.

**5**

“Jacob, if you mess this cake up, I’ll get Arran to steal your toes in your sleep.”

It was Bad’s birthday, and Skeppy had planned an elaborate set up that was absolutely sure to take Bad’s breath away. That is, of course, if his friends could actually take him seriously.

“Defensive much?” Zelk asked in response.

“He’s a simp,” Dream called from his side of the room, where he was hanging balloons up on the walls. 

“Don’t act like you’re not a simp,” Sapnap snickered, scrolling on his phone. Dream paused for a minute before nodding in agreement.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot I simp for George.”

“Uhm, excuse me, George is mine.” TapL narrowed his eyes at Dream, who wheezed on the ladder. 

“No, I mean  _ my _ George,” Dream explained, still wheezing on the ladder.

George looked at his boyfriend in worry. “Clay, stop before you fall.”

“No.”

Everyone except Skeppy burst into laughter. He groaned in frustration, although there was a hint of a smile on his face. Yes, when it came to Bad, he could bring himself to be a bit more serious. Also yes, Skeppy was bad at staying serious. It didn’t take long before he was laughing with them.

“Okay, for real guys,” he said, recomposing himself, “I really want Darryl to enjoy this birthday.”

“You finally gonna confess?” Zelk asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend skeptically.

“It’s about damn time!” Vurb yelled from where he was setting up a snacks table.

“No, I’m not ever gonna confess,” Skeppy replied, rolling his eyes. Everyone groaned in unison, and he frowned. “It’s not like he even likes me, guys. Stop it.”

“Zak,” Finn said, and Skeppy turned to face him. 

“Yeah, Finn?”

“You’re the dumbest motherfucker I know. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you sometimes.”

Skeppy raised an eyebrow at him. “And?...”

“But for some reason, I’m still hanging out with you. So trust me when I say this, okay?”

“Depends on what you say,” he shrugged.

They all groaned collectively once more. “Okay, fine, just shut up and at least try to listen to what I say.”

“That’s hard for him. We share a single brain cell, and I think you’re the one who has it right now,” TapL pointed out, receiving a glare from Finn which made him shut up.

“Anyway,” he cleared his throat, “You’ve gotta have more confidence in yourself, man. You don’t have to take my word for it, but just… open your eyes a bit, okay? You’re so set on thinking that Darryl will never like you, but try to have a little more hope, you know?”

“We wouldn’t be bugging you so much if we knew that you were harboring feelings that would never work out.”

Skeppy sighed. “Thanks, guys, but you’ve really gotta just trust me on this one. I’m happy with our friendship as it is.”

That was a lie. It was a blatant lie, and everyone in the room knew it. Skeppy didn’t know how much longer he could go with Bad simply calling him a friend, how much longer he could go with Bad introducing him as a friend, how much longer he could go hearing him say ‘I love you,’ and knowing that he only meant it as  _ friends _ . He didn’t know how much longer he could go at all. 

Finn only looked at him sadly before turning away and hanging up streamers. The room was tense and silent, before Clay slipped on the ladder and fell, causing everyone in the room to erupt in laughter.

~~~

“What do you mean, you don’t have a cake?” 

Zelk looked at him apologetically. “Mega and I were gonna make it this weekend, but we got caught up with other things. Sorry, Zak.”

Skeppy could only nod as Zelk awkwardly shuffled under his desperate gaze. The room was already decorated-- Skeppy was sure it  _ looked _ perfect. However, there was no cake. Yes, there were snacks, but there was no  _ cake _ . What was a birthday without cake? 

“Hey, what if we baked muffins?” Dream asked suddenly, “Darryl would prefer muffins over a cake any day.”

Skeppy pondered the idea before breaking out into a bright grin. “Clay, you’re a  _ genius _ .”

~~~

Dream was not a genius. 

“Put the fucking sugar down! I swear, you’re all the same!” 

Dream giggled, but he conceded to Skeppy’s yells and put the sugar down. Skeppy shook his head and turned around to find Vurb and Zelk snacking on the chocolate chips, and he stomped over to reprimand them.

“He’s so distraught today,” George mused, leaning against the counter from where Dream was stirring the muffin mixture.

“It’s because he wants it to be perfect for Darryl,” Dream replied, chuckling to himself.

“Darryl would like it no matter what,” he said, picking at the flour bag, “As long as it comes from Zak, at least.”

“They’re just so head over heels for each other,” Dream shrugged, “Their romantic interactions have become second nature to them, so it doesn’t occur to them that it could actually be  _ romantic _ instead of platonic.”

“Those are some wise words, you sure they came from that brain of yours?” 

“Are you even sure you were able to understand my wise words yourself?”

George turned to face Dream, who looked at with a loving smirk and he fell again. “Touché.”

~~~

Finally, after many hours of baking (it really shouldn’t have taken that long), Skeppy pulled out freshly baked muffins out of the oven. The team of decorators cheered as Skeppy held them up like they were Simba from the Lion King, when the doorbell rang.

Everyone paused to look at each other. “Shit,” Skeppy whispered, turning to Zelk as he hastily removed the muffins from the pan, “Jacob, have you been checking your texts?”

Zelk pulled his phone out of his pocket and cringed at the amount of missed texts Mega had sent him. “Whoops.”

Skeppy swore under his breath once again, and George shoved him aside, taking care of the muffin’s himself. “You guys go greet Darryl, I’ll finish this.”

Skeppy nodded and smiled at him gratefully, turning off all the lights as his friends dispersed into their hiding spots. He went up to unlock the door to greet his friend.

“Are you sure they’re here-- oh, hi, Zak!”

He smiled. “Hi, Darryl,” he greeted Bad, before turning to face Mega, “Hey, Mega.”

Mega nodded. Skeppy motioned for them to come inside, and Bad skipped in, while Mega took his sweet time entering the house.

“Zak, it’s so dark in here, you should turn on the lights, you muffin.”

“Oh, yeah, I just wanted to save some energy,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Bad gave him an incredulous look.

“You can’t seriously expect me to believe that.”

“Yeah, I don’t,” he said, flipping on the lights, cuing everyone to jump up simultaneously.

“Surprise!” 

Bad whipped his head around, screaming in shock. He immediately recoiled, flailing backwards right into Skeppy’s chest. Skeppy flushed slightly from the contact, and everyone began laughing at Bad’s reaction. Skeppy helped his friend up, laughing slightly. Eventually, once Bad had processed what had happened, he feigned being mad, although there was a small smile on his face.

“You… you ragamuffins! Do you know how much that scared me?”

They pointedly ignored Bad, instead jumping on top of him in a pile, yelling things that sounded like “Happy birthday!” Bad smiled as his friends ran to give him hugs, laughing along with them. 

“How did you guys plan all this? It actually looks better than what I would’ve expected from you guys,” he asked, once everyone had calmed down and Bad had received enough hugs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

They laughed before Spifey pointed at Skeppy. “Zak’s the one who you’ve gotta thank. He planned it, and kept everyone on track.”

“Surprisingly,” Sapnap snickered sarcastically.

Bad turned his gaze onto Skeppy, and his heart stuttered. Bad was giving him the most grateful look he’d ever seen-- his eyes shone and his smile was wide, his expression soft. Skeppy was locked into place, his pulse rapidly beating and his stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. Bad grabbed Skeppy’s hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you, Zak,” he whispered, “You’re a really good friend.”

And just like that, the world crashed down back again.

**+1**

“You guys need to  _ drop _ it,” Skeppy hissed quietly at his friends during history, “It’s not gonna happen.”

“Do you  _ not _ remember what Finn said? Open your eyes, dude!” TapL exclaimed.”

“I have them open, idiot,” he grumbled in response, “And the fact stands that Darryl doesn’t like me like that. All I am to him is a  _ friend _ .”

“You won’t know unless you try,” Spifey shrugged, attempting to give his friend a reassuring smile.

Skeppy groaned. “Why don’t you guys  _ get _ it? He doesn’t like me, and I know that for a fact. Stop sticking your noses where it isn’t wanted-- I’ve accepted that it’s not gonna happen, and it’s about time you guys did too.”

“Zak!” his teacher called from the front of the room, “Anything you wanna share with the class?”

Skeppy shrunk in on himself. “No, miss,” he muttered.

She huffed in annoyance. “Okay, now who can tell me their answer to question fourteen?”

Skeppy sent his friends a glare before flipping his textbook open and focusing on the teacher, missing the worried glance his friends shared.

~~~

“Zak, it’s your last chance, he’s graduating this year,” Vurb said during lunch. Skeppy put down his muffin (blueberry, courtesy of Bad), and looked him dead in the eye.

“Drop it,” he grumbled.

“You’ve gotta understand that we can’t drop it,” Finn replied, staring pitifully at his friend, “You’re never gonna get this chance again.” 

“I never had a chance in the first place,” Skeppy sighed, looking over at Bad, who was animatedly chatting away with Dream, George, and Sapnap.

“Zak, you’re literally in love with him,” Spifey gently spoke, trying to convince his friend, “It’s only gonna hurt if you keep it in.”

“It’s gonna hurt me more if we just never talk again because I couldn’t keep my feelings under control,” he stubbornly responded, finishing the rest of his muffin. “I can’t lose him. Not because of this.”

“Someday, though, what if someone else gets him?” TapL asked, watching as Skeppy’s face went sour. “You’d have missed your shot before you even drew back your bow.”

Skeppy huffed, standing up to put his tray away. “The target’s only moving further away guys. It’s not even in my line of sight anymore.”

He glanced at Bad one more time, this time catching his eyes. Bad waved at him, sending him a smile that made his heart flutter. He gave him a soft smile in response, waving his hand a bit before turning to throw his trash away. 

~~~

  
  


As the year began drawing to a close, prom became a big topic of discussion. What Skeppy heard about more, however, was the end of the year Senior dance. Dream and George were going together-- that was a given. The two purposefully talked about their plans whenever Sapnap was around, just to annoy the Sophomore. As the date drew nearer and people were being asked out in the most extravagant ways, Skeppy found himself wondering if Bad had gotten himself a date, despite the pain of knowing it wouldn't be him.

His friends were being weird too.

“So,” Vurb said, grinning at his friend, “How’s the weather today?”

Really weird.

Skeppy raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Out of all the things you wanna talk about during lunch, it’s the  _ weather _ ?”

“Yes, what’s it like outside?”

He scowled. “There’s a window  _ right _ there. Go look outside yourself.”

“But it’s so far away-”

“You can see it from here.”

Vurb groaned. “You’re no fun. It’s so boring.”

Skeppy looked around to find that multiple people who usually sat with them were missing. In fact, only Vurb, Mega, and himself were there-- and he didn’t even notice Mega due to his quiet demeanor. 

“Yeah, speaking of that, where is everybody?” he asked, placing his sandwich down, “They didn’t say anything about a project or something, right?”

“No, but maybe they got held back by a teacher or something,” Vurb shrugged.

Skeppy nodded. “Makes sense.”

~~~

“Zak, what class do you have next?” Finn asked his friend, “I need to visit my locker.”

“I’ve got art,” responded Skeppy. He really had only taken the class because it was taught by an old teacher who thought a stick figure was the Mona Lisa. Easy grade? Sign him up. “I’ll go ahead, then.”

“W-wait, can you please come with me to my locker?”

Skeppy turned to face his friend, who seemed to urgently need him to follow him. “Why?”

“If I’m late, I don’t want to be late alone,” he replied, and Skeppy narrowed his eyes at his response. Finn had never cared about that before. 

“You have tech, though,” Skeppy said, “And if I go with you, then I’d have to go all around the school.”

“Does your teacher  _ really  _ care if you’re late, though?” Finn questioned, “You could just say you got caught up in some epic promposal.”

“He’s not that gullible.”

“You told me that he thought your drawings should be in museums.”

“What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying that your art skills are shit, and he’s obviously blind if he thinks a line deserves to go next to the Mona Lisa,” Finn shrugged, “Don’t you wanna waste some class time?”

“My art skills are amazing, excuse you,” he huffed, “But fine, let’s go then.”

Finn grinned as he pulled Skeppy away from his own locker and off to Finn’s. Skeppy sighed. He did way too much for his friends.

~~~

“Zak, hurry up!” Spifey impatiently tapped his foot by the door, standing aside as his classmates exited the Algebra room, “We’ve gotta go!”

Skeppy huffed as he shoved his math textbooks into his bag. “You’re so impatient, we got dismissed like a minute ago.”

“Yeah, a minute too late! Let’s go!” Spifey pulled on Skeppy’s arm, dragging him away from the room. 

“Why’re you so insistent on us hurrying up? We’ve got time.” Skeppy rolled his eyes, shaking Spifey’s grip off. Spifey didn’t respond and continued speed walking through the hallways. Skeppy raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else as he followed his friend throughout the hallway. 

As he approached his own locker, he stopped short, feeling a lump in his throat. Bad stood there in a suit, holding a bouquet of red carnations. He was talking to George, seemingly panicking. Dream and TapL held up a banner that said, “Prom?” on it. Vurb and Zelk stood off to the side, holding buckets of confetti. He was asking someone out to prom. Students surrounding the area seemed to stop to watch the promposal, making a pathway from Skeppy to Bad. He felt his heart beating against his chest, and his hands felt clammy. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, making him feel like he was flying.

Spifey rolled his eyes at Skeppy’s reaction, pushing the boy forward. “Go get him,” he whispered. 

Skeppy stumbled forward, glancing back at Spifey, who was giving him a fond, encouraging look. He swallowed as he slowly approached Bad.

“Darryl?” he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Bad spun around to face Skeppy, his face painted in a red blush. He smiled at the Junior, who felt his heartbeat accelerate at the action. “Hi, Zak,” he replied.

Skeppy stood there in awe as Bad fidgeted with his outfit. He never liked being the center of attention. How much was it taking him just to be standing here? For him?

“Zak,” he said, causing Skeppy to look at him, “Will you go to prom with me? And maybe the Senior dance too?”

Skeppy saw it coming. He knew what this was about, he expected it. Yet when Bad shyly smiled at him, hope sparkling in his eyes, he felt his heart stop and the butterflies calm, and he just felt like he was flying. Skeppy’s shocked face slowly became a grin, as he dropped his bag, running at Bad. He engulfed the taller male in a hug, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He smiled as he felt Bad hug him back.

“As boyfriends, right?” he whispered, so only Bad could hear.

“As boyfriends,” he affirmed. 

Skeppy’s heart soared as he felt Bad’s lips meet his, engulfing him in a sweet kiss. Skeppy didn’t notice the amount of cheers that erupted from the crowd watching them, nor did he feel the confetti getting caught in his hair as Vurb and Zelk threw their confetti onto them. All he could recognize was Bad’s lips on his, all he could hear was the beating of his heart, and all he could feel was the feeling of him flying, because this time, there was no ‘friend’ to bring him back down. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. i seriously hope you enjoyed it. if you want numbers, this oneshot was 28 pages long at 12 pt. font, and 8,023 words (i think lol), so i really did pour my heart and soul into it. i'm sorry if it feels rather repetitive, but i'm honestly not that skilled of a writer, so this is the best i could do. please leave a comment about your thoughts, and i hope you enjoyed! :DD
> 
>   
> until next time, have a lovely day/night, and remember that there's always a reason to smile <3
> 
> ~donut


End file.
